Another
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] "Aku bersumpah! Aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari padamu!" /-Z


**Another**

_**-Z-**_

**.**

_YunJae Fanfiction_

.

Warning: AU, OOC, Hurt, Meaningless, typos, dsb.  
Rate: T  
Disclaimer: Themselves

.

* * *

_._

_PLAK_

Yunho hanya diam saat tangan Jaejoong melayang kearahnya. Entahlah. Mau marahpun segan karena ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong membuat dia merasa tertekan, hingga ia hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya saja.

Bahkan, nafas memburu Jaejoong terdengar hingga ketelinga. Padahal jarak pria itu satu meter dihadapannya. Kemarahan Jaejoong begitu terasa.

Mereka hanya diam sampai Yunho mengeluarkan suara, "Maafkan aku."

Bukan kata-kata sebagai balasan. Jaejoong malah mendorong Yunho hingga pria itu membentur tembok dibelakangnya, "DIMANA OTAKMU TOLOL?!" sekali lagi pukulan melayang. Lebih keras daripada yang tadi dan menghantam perut Yunho. Membawa rasa sakit didaerah itu. Ringisan Yunho terdengar namun tidak membuat Jaejoong mengiba.

Melihat Yunho yang malah menunduk memegangi perutnya membuatnya lebih kesal, "Tegakkan tubuhmu dan TATAP AKU!"

Walaupun perih, namun Yunho berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya kembali tajam. Mata Jaejoong bergerak menelusuri matanya seolah mencari kebenaran. Jantung Yunho terenyuh perih saat mendapati ada genangan dimata kekasihnya.

Tapi, sebelum air mata itu menetes Jaejoong mundur. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menatap Yunho.

"Terserah kau," ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan suara parau, "Nikahi saja gadis itu. Kita berpisah."

Kenyataan pahit yang harus Yunho dapat, dia telan mentah-mentah. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dia sudah menduga Jaejoong akan mengatakan ini padanya. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya begini sakit.

Di sisi lain, rasa kecewa mengelitik Jaejoong. Di suatu bagian kecil sudut hatinya, dia ingin Yunho berusaha mempertahankannya. Namun di depan matanya sendiri, Yunho hanya diam saat dia mengatakan kata-kata berpisah.

"Ambil barangmu yang ketinggalan di sini, lalu pergi," ucap Jaejoong lagi. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih sambil mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali agar tidak menangis.

Namun dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terdiam diposisinya. Semua perkataan Jaejoong membuatnya kaku dan enggan bergerak. Tapi daripada dibilang enggan, tepatnya Yunho tidak sanggup.

Dia ingin menangis dan berlutut di depan Jaejoong agar menarik perkataanya kembali namun itu akan percuma.

"CEPAT AMBIL! KENAPA DIAM?!"

Bentakkan Jaejoong membuatnya tersentak. Dengan gerakan kaku Yunho bergerak meraih satu persatu barang-barangnya yang tersebar di apartemen Jaejoong. Hingga dia sendiri tidak sadar begitu banyak hal yang dia taruh disini. Baju, kunci, kaset, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun diam-diam dia meninggalkan beberapa benda yang membawa kenangan dengan Jaejoong. Contohnya kamera Polaroid milik mereka. 4 bulan mereka menyisihkan gaji keduanya hanya untuk membeli kamera ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya, satu tas penuh berada di tangan Yunho. Dia menolehkan kepalanya mencari Jaejoong, dan tepat saat itu juga dia mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun ketika tahu Yunho balas memandang Jaejoong, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_Mereka diam._

Tapi Yunho berinisiatif dan duduk di sofa tepat sebelah Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_..." lirihnya.

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar perkataan maaf yang membuat telinganya terasa panas, "Pergi sana! Kita tidak punya urusan lagi."

"Aku mabuk saat itu, Jae... kejadiannya satu bulan lalu saat pesta ulang tahun Changmin," cerita Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Memangnya aku perduli, hah?!," pria itu bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam Yunho, "Pergi sekarang, sebelum aku mengusirmu, Jung!"

"Gadis itu yang datang, Jae! Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu hari itu aku menanamkan benihku padanya," balas Yunho. Dia ikut bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Terserah! Aku tidak perduli dengan ceritamu! PERGI!"

"_Please_, Jae! Aku belum bisa pergi," ungkap Yunho pada akhirnya. Dia berada di kondisi di mana selalu ada Jaejoong di sisinya. Jika dia dipaksa untuk pergi, Yunho mulai membayangkan bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup menempuhnya, "Aku salah! Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, _please_..."

Jaejoong menunduk, "Pergi Yun..."

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong. Mencari mata kekasihnya yang tertutupi poninya sendiri, "Jangan begini, Jae... kau menyakitiku."

"KAU PIKIR PERBUATANMU TIDAK MENYAKITIKU?!"

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Perkataan Jaejoong menusuknya. Tepat disana... tepat di hatinya. Sakit sekali...

Bentakkan Jaejoong membuat semuanya bungkam. Yunho hanya menatap nanar kearahnya, sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk dalam dengan punggung yang mulai bergetar pelan.

"Beri aku waktu..." lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak. Dia sudah siap membentak Yunho lagi jika pria itu memintanya waktu untuk saling memaafkan dan kembali berbaikan.

"Satu jam saja," lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong bungkam. Malah perkataan pria itu membuat Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung.

Namun Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat dimatanya. Membuat pria dengan mata besar itu terpana.

"Beri aku satu jam sebelum aku meninggalkanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya terjebak dalam kondisi yang sunyi seperti ini, membuat Jaejoong sedikit sebal.

Pria yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya tampak diam membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong. Sesekali menggesekkan wajahnya disana atau menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong. Ditambah dengan tangan Yunho melingkari pinggangnya erat.

Namun jika teringat 15 menit yang lalu Yunho meminta tambahan waktu satu jam membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan. Dia membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun di waktu yang singkat ini.

"Jae... Jaejoong..."

Yunho menggumamkan namanya begitu merdu membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Dia mencengkram tangannya sendiri.

"Aku akan banyak berbicara. Kau diam saja," lanjut Yunho. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan agak terlalu keras, membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit sesak. Tapi Yunho melakukan ini bukan karena dia ingin melukai Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin pria dalam pelukannya ini pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Jae... Maafkan aku," suara lirih dari belakang punggungnya membuat Jaejoong terenyuh.

Tapi Jaejoong menurut dengan perkataan Yunho. Dia tidak akan berbicara apapun!

"Kau pasti melihatku seperti pengkhianat, Jae... maafkan aku," tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggangnya bergetar.

"Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya mabuk bukan menjadi alasan! Jika hatiku milikmu, seharusnya dengan naluripun aku bisa tahu dan tidak menyeleweng..."

"Maafkan aku..." satu tangan Yunho naik dan memeluk dada Jaejoong. Wajahnya dia benamkan pada punggung Jaejoong. Dan detik itu jaejoong bisa merasakan ada titikan air menempel di bajunya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanmu saat aku mengatakan, 'aku telah menghamili Bora'. Aku bodoh... seharusnya kau menamparku 10 kali biar aku sadar diri, hehehe..." tawa kecil Yunho. Dia bukan sedang menghibur diri! Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Diam... Yunho tampak asyik mengusap wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong.

"Padahal kita baru putus sekitar 20 menit," bisik Yunho memutus keheningan, "Tapi aku sudah '_merindukanmu'_, Jae."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Ucapan Yunho menohok. Kalimat itu begitu simpel, namun makna yang mengatakan bahwa, _Yunho merindukan Jaejoong untuk tetap bersama_, membuatnya sakit. Ditambah Yunho mengatakannya secara spontan. Hingga dengan begitu nakal, satu tetes kristal menetes dari mata pria cantik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan besok ya? Kalau aku rindu, bolehkan aku kesini?" gumam Yunho, "Aku masih boleh menelfonmu, kan, Jae... kau tidak akan menghapus nomorku, kan?"

Tangisan Jaejoong mengeras. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri menahan isakan. Egonya masih dia pertahankan agar Yunho tidak mendengarnya menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan berhenti kirimi aku pesan... Ingatkan aku untuk makan. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bekerja terlalu malam. Aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak mengingatkan."

Diam...

"Hehehe, aku seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiri," perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengusap matanya sendiri. Sejujurnya matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata sunyi sedari tadi.

Perlahan Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong. Namun dia malah mendapati mantan kekasihnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Tanpa basa-basi dia menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat.

Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukannya. Yunho pun sudah cukup sadar diri, tidak menuntut Jaejoong untuk melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

Tapi sekali lagi saja.

_Yunho ingin egois._

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong agar tidak menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Dia tidak perduli dengan wajah Jaejoong yang tampak berantakan. Dengan lembut dia menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Jaejoong memberontak! Tentu saja. Pria dihadapannya sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Tapi Yunho menahan lehernya. Cukup lama bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Namun ketika Yunho hendak melumat bibir Jaejoong, pria itu mendorong pundaknya keras, membuat sentuhan mereka terlepas.

"Aku membencimu," desisan halus dari Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah membuang rasa cintamu, Jung..."

Bekas air mata di sisi wajah Jaejoong tidak mengurangi tatapan tajam pria itu kepada Yunho, "Jangan harapkan apapun dariku lagi!"

"Dan aku bersumpah! Aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari padamu!"

_Ottokae? Ada pisau transparan menghujam perasaan Yunho._

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Holy shit_. Temanku menyanyikan lagu 'Bernafas Tanpamu – Lyla' tepat disampingku sambil memetik gitar. Sedikit kurang aku terbawa suasana dan ikut sedih. Terutama saat part, "Akulah serpihan kisah masa lalumu, yang sekedar ingin tahu, keadaanmu..." _Eventough my friend is a boy, I heard his voice trembling._

.

Fanfiksi ini juga sedikit balas dendam *?* untuk _Yunho-ku_~ Arra~ "Dasar jelek *merong*"

.

**Kritik & Saran?**


End file.
